Je voulais juste mourir
by Eava
Summary: Blanc cassé, délavé. Blanc sal. Mal entretenu. Mais après tout, qui te regarde ? Moi. Et toi Antoine ? Me regarde tu encore ? Je t'aime. Amande. Note de l'auteur : Y a d'la joie et du soleil dans les ruelles Y a d'la joie partout y a d'la joie ! (à utiliser dans le cadre de l'ironie)


Salut ! La première fic (pas vraiment, j'avais commencé une fic à chapitres de cette histoire il y a quelque temps, mais je n'aimais plus ce que j'avais écrit donc impossible pour moi de continuer) de ce compte à double auteur est de moi ! _**Sans blague… De toute façon, cette histoire vante les mérites du capitaliste et de l'autocratie… Mais la révolution arrive telle une Vague**_ (putain que j'aime ce film…Bref.) Ta… Cheminée. Donc, voici un OS plutôt court. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas ! Aé'.

Disclamer : Seul le personnage d'Amande m'appartient et je m'engage à supprimer cette fic si elle dérange.

Je voulais juste mourir.

« Blanc cassé, délavé. Blanc sal. Mal entretenu. Mais après tout, qui te regarde ? À part moi… Personne. Ceux qui viennent ici veulent dominer. Les yeux fixés sur mon cul et mes seins. Au mieux ma bouche. Je te choque ? Pourtant tu as vu pire que ces hommes venus grogner et entendre mes faux gémissement. Un exemple ? Antoine. Deux fois. Dont cette dernière visite va m'être fatale. Ou alors elle l'est déjà. Peut-être que l'on délire avant de mourir… Ça doit être pour ça que je te parle. De toute façon, que-ce que j'y perds ? Je vais crever. Alors je t'explique, je te donne les pièces manquantes de ton puzzle. Que sait tu ? À part le présent : moi au centre d'une flaque d'hémoglobine…Restituons.

Tu sais que nous sommes dans un bordel de Paris, dans ma chambre. Il est géré… Non. Était géré par le Patron. Criminel sur tous les bords habits couleurs de suie odeur d'alcool, de nicotine, de luxure. Ce criminel qui m'a fait venir ici pour coucher avec Antoine. Tu as oublié ? Ça fait trois ans, quoi de plus normal pour toi ? Trois ans…Déjà trois ans. Déjà trois ans que de force, ne te m'éprends pas, l'homme de suie nous a fait venir, Antoine et moi dans cette pièce. Soit disant pour ''éduquer le petit ami de mon créateur''. L'éduquer en cul je précise. Patron… Maintenant que j'ai compris la vraie raison, je serais presque prête à te pardonner… Moi ? Masochiste ? Non, ça lui plairait trop.

Amande et Antoine. Antoine et moi. A aime A. Mais A n'aime pas A. On a couché, parlé, baisé, discuté. J'ai pleuré. J'ai couché. Je l'ai aimé. Et je l'aime. Lui qui m'a tué. Littéralement. D'où le sang autour de moi. Il avait bu. Je le sent encore. Peu importe. Il aime Mathieu. Et oui les fangirls. Le Matoine a existé. A existé. Avant que le Patron ne décide de faire glisser des photos d'Antoine et moi sous la porte de son créateur. '' Par égoïsme, je n'aime pas voir les autres heureux. C'est pour ça que j'ai organisé cette sauterie entre lui et toi et que j'ai donné ces photos de vous à Mathieu.'' Tu sais si bien mentir Patron… Je t'ai crus. Mais maintenant je sais. Je sais que tu aimais ton créateur, que tu ne supportais pas de le voir dans les bras d'Antoine.

C'est étrange. Moi qui aime Antoine, Antoine qui aime Mathieu, le Patron qui aime Mathieu, Mathieu qui aime Antoine. Mathieu qui quitte Antoine, des photos de nous à la main. Antoine qui vient une première fois, la rage dans les pupilles. Antoine qui m'accuse, Antoine qui me frappe. Pas morte. Pas la première fois.

Te connaissant Antoine, tu es parti te dénoncer pour meurtre au commissariat. J'y ai été moi aussi. Pour dénoncer le Patron. Trop tard. Au moins j'ai pu revoir mes parents et tout leur avouer. Mais non Antoine, je ne suis pas morte, pas encore, je peux encore penser, et me confier à ce blanc cassé, sal, délavé. Et toi Mathieu…Comme je te plains… Tu as tout reçu, une grande vague de douleur. Non pas de sperme comme l'aurais aimé le Patron ou ton ex, Antoine. Tu as quitté Antoine parce qu'il t'a trompé avec moi. Non Mathieu… Il ne voulait pas. Tu vas apprendre de la bouche du Patron qu'Antoine n'y consentait pas, qu'il est partit ce dénoncer après m'avoir tué. Que le Patron peut aimer. Peut-être qu'il va t'embrasser et disparaître, de la nicotine entre les lèvres et attendre plus ou moins sagement que tu mette fin à tes jours. Tu es déjà suffisamment proche du suicide. Peut-être viendras tu à mon enterrement avant de mourir.

Peut-être qu'il de ça quelques temps, le Patron est déjà venu, pour te pousser dans tes retranchements, être sur de mourir. Il a dût te mentir, te dire qu'Antoine filait le parfait amour avec moi. Alors qu'Antoine buvait.

Blanc cassé, délavé. Blanc sal. Mal entretenu. Mais après tout, qui te regarde ? Moi. Moi et seulement moi.

Mathieu. Pourquoi te plaindre ? Tu as fait mon malheur. Tu avais juste à aimer le Patron. Injuste ? C'est vrai. Mais avant de partir Mathieu, as-tu pensé à eux ? Le Geek. Le Hippie. Le Panda. Le Redneck. Peut-tu vraiment disposer de leur vie comme tu l'entends ? Les faires mourir en mourant. Ils avaient une vie en dehors de ton corps. Comme le Patron.

Putain ça fait mal. Les injures ? Déjà ? Dommage, j'aurais aimé penser encore un peu. Avant de me confondre en douleurs. Avant de partir. Un mince filet de sang coule le long de ma bouche, se mêlant au rouge à lèvres dans un liquide poisseux, désagréable contre ma peau. Mais j'aime le goût ferreux de mon hémoglobine. Salé. Celui de l'amertume.

Je souffre. Reste Antoine. Tu es déjà loin mais reste. Regarde moi souffrir. Tu as détourné le regard suffisamment de fois face à mon cœur martelé. Des coups de poing sur mes émotions. Des coups de poing sur ma peau. À vif.

Et encore. Blanc cassé, délavé. Blanc sal. Mal entretenu. Mais après tout, qui te regarde ? Personne. J'ai fermé les yeux.

Antoine. Toujours. Encore. Plus. Je t'aime. Non. Jamais ''je t'aime''. Jamais dit. Antoine et ses cheveux, où mes doigts se perdent. Antoine et ses yeux, pétillants de rage jamais d'amour. Jamais pour moi. Antoine et… Non. Plus d'Antoine. Plus d'Antoine qui me blesse, qui me tue. À petit feu, le cœur en cendres. Plus d'Antoine tout court. Mes dernières pensées ? Pas pour lui. Un élan de résistance inutile, imbécile.

Blanc cassé, délavé. Blanc sal. Mal entretenu. Noir. Pour toi qui sait tout, témoin neutre, inexistant.

Putain de plafond. »

Y'a d'la joie bonjour bonjour les hirondelles ! Y a d'la joie dans le ciel par dessus le toit !

Ça vous a plut ? (ou pas) Reviews ?


End file.
